El oscuro pasajero
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Fanfic que participa en el reto que lanzó @Marylou Prince en el grupo SSHG "Sevmione en Halloween 2019". La guerra ha terminado y todos se esfuerzan en volver a la normalidad. Hermione Granger sospecha que su profesor de pociones guarda un oscuro y tenebroso secreto... Darkfic de suspense con un poco de amor desquiciado. Advertencia: violencia gráfica y situaciones adultas


He vivido en la oscuridad mucho tiempo. A través de los años, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad hasta que se convirtió en mi mundo y pude ver.

(Dexter Morgan, "El oscuro pasajero" de Jeff Lindsay)

**El oscuro pasajero**

Los ojos sombríos y fríos del profesor recorrieron con cierta indiferencia el aula de pociones. Contemplaba entre asqueado y aburrido a sus alumnos mientras se rascaba inconscientemente la cicatriz que le había dejado aquella maldita serpiente en el cuello.

_Debe molestarle._

Hermione Granger le observaba por encima de los vapores que desprendía su burbujeante caldero, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la elaboración de aquella complicada poción.

La guerra al fin había terminado. Los que habían logrado sobrevivir recogieron los escombros de la sociedad mágica e intentaron seguir adelante con sus vidas, aunque fuera complicado. El nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts había arrancado como en antaño, como siempre, como si el horror no hubiera acampado libremente entre aquellos muros. Tanto el profesorado como los alumnos se esforzaban en aparentar una normalidad que no recuperarían hasta que pasara muchísimo tiempo.

Eran evidentes las numerosas bajas que habían sufrido en aquella absurda guerra. La batalla de Hogwarts se había cobrado la vida de compañeros que no acudirían aquel año a estudiar entre polvorientos pergaminos, ni a correr por esas galerías, ni degustar las deliciosas comidas que preparaban los elfos. La muerte había puesto punto y final en sus vidas y sólo quedarían en el recuerdo de los compañeros que los extrañaban. El ánimo en general era triste y contenido, ya que las heridas aún no habían terminado por cicatrizar. Algunos habían sufrido ataques de ansiedad al cruzar las fronteras del colegio, pero la enfermera había conseguido apaciguar los efectos a golpe de poción.

Pero a pesar de todo, allí estaban en su primera clase de pociones del curso, como si no hubiera pasado nada grave. Intentando olvidar todo aquel horror y la montaña de cadáveres que descansaban en paz construyendo los cimientos de la sociedad mágica libre.

A muchos sorprendió que aquel temible profesor demandara ocupar el puesto que había cubierto durante tantos años, cuando era evidente que la docencia era algo que despreciaba.

La verdad sobre aquel enigmático hombre, quedó expuesta ante todos y fue juzgado tanto en el ministerio como por la sociedad, saliendo de ambas victorioso. Las pruebas que aportó Harry Potter satisficieron al tribunal, en cambio, a la prensa y la gente de a pie, le entusiasmó su romántica historia de héroe oscuro y atormentado. Después de meses agonizando en el hospital y casi no sobrevivir para contarlo, al fin pudo ocupar su lugar de honor en el mundo mágico. Se le proclamó como héroe de guerra y se le concedió la primera orden de Merlín que el hombre no acudió a recoger. Según había afirmado a los medios, que le perseguían deseosos de saber más sobre el mago del momento, lo único que aspiraba era terminar sus tranquilos días como profesor de pociones.

_Quizás él también quiera algo de normalidad… _

Hermione le contemplaba con atención. A pesar de todo lo que le había contado Harry, a pesar de su valiente participación en la guerra, había algo que no terminaba de comprender de él. Estaba claro que aquel tenebroso profesor era más que complicado y lo había demostrado con creces después de desvelarse su secreto. Pero estaba segura que aquel hermético hombre ocultaba algo más. Hermione se había acostumbrado a observarle, estudiar sus movimientos después de tantos años desconfiando de él, que ahora que todo había pasado, sencillamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Había algo que no terminaba de encajarle a la leona, el profesor era un enigma, un problema sin resolver y ella poseía la curiosidad de un felino. Estaba convencida que terminaría descubriendo lo que ocultaba a vista de todos su profesor de pociones.

Sabía su pasado mortífago, sabía que era un criminal que había conseguido su redención, pero su intuición le gritaba que no era trigo limpio.

_Estoy segura que no eres un ser de luz, profesor… a pesar de lo que digan todos. _

Sus ojos ónix se precipitaron contra los suyos. Las mejillas de Hermione se prendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintiéndose ridícula. Él dejó de tocarse el cuello, bajando su mano en un movimiento suave y lento. Hermione le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, desafiante, intentando recomponer un poco su dignidad después de aquel rubor de colegiala e intentó volver a concentrarse en el interior de su caldero.

Sintió su mirada fría y escrutadora sobre ella sin ningún tipo de reparos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, como si alguien le hubiera pasado un cubito de hielo por la espalda.

Se sentía como una presa observaba por un peligroso depredador.

-Longbottom ponga más atención en la porquería que está preparando en su caldero. – Berreó de repente el profesor, como había hecho tantas veces.- Creo que la única forma en la que usted podría aportar algo al arte de crear pociones, sería convirtiéndose en ingredientes…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El curso seguía avanzando en el calendario y Hermione seguía con una idea fija en la cabeza: descubrir los oscuros secretos que se tejían y enmarañaban alrededor de la persona de Severus Snape. Al principio había hecho partícipes de sus sospechas a sus amigos, pero Harry había desechado todas sus sospechas sin esperar a escuchar las razones. Después de la guerra, Harry Potter había desarrollado una lealtad ciega hacia su profesor de pociones que difícilmente ella conseguiría derribar con tan solo especulaciones. Y Ron… estaba muy ocupado disfrutando su reciente popularidad intentando meterse en las bragas de todas las compañeras que pudiera.

Hermione había seguido espiando al oscuro profesor en solitario. Sabía que todo aquel asunto rayaba casi en el acoso, incluso intentó en un par de ocasiones olvidarlo, pero sencillamente no podía.

Se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia la siniestra figura del profesor de pociones, como un insecto por un tubo de luz.

Su profesor y sus secretos la obsesionaban, quería saberlo todo sobre él, aunque no supiera decirse con qué intenciones, o al menos no era sincera del todo consigo misma. Estaba claro que aquel oscuro profesor seguía siendo el mismo cabronazo sarcástico de siempre, así que no sabía qué más podría encontrar.

Sencillamente su corazón le gritaba y ella quería seguir sus impulsos. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, quería saber qué pensaba, dónde iba, sus intenciones… y desvelar todos sus secretos.

Aunque a simple vista, sólo fuera un profesor amargado que intentaba olvidar su pasado.

_Nadie se hace bueno de la noche a la mañana… algo escondes profesor Snape y yo seré quien lo averigüe._

Así es cómo nació la oscura obsesión de Hermione Granger por Severus Snape. Sin planteárselo mucho, comenzó averiguar las rutinas de su profesor de pociones, que no parecía sospechar que una pequeña sombra se ceñía sobre él con insistencia.

Hermione comenzó a invertir casi todo su tiempo en seguir al amargado profesor, sirviéndole como terapia para olvidar la guerra cuanto antes. Cada uno intentaba entretenerse como podía para olvidar aquellos recuerdos tortuosos, Harry estaba obsesionado con el quidditch, Ron con el sexo, Neville escondía una botella de whisky bajo la cama y ella… con su profesor de pociones. Estaba más que claro que aquel colegio necesitaba un batallón de psicólogos, pero los magos no practicaban esa ciencia, así que cada uno hacía lo que podía con su vida, mientras tanto abusaban de pociones para entumecer los sentidos.

Así que Hermione concentraba todas sus fuerzas en Snape. Al cabo de un mes conocía sus rutinas, sus horarios de clases e incluso sus gustos. El hombre impartía sus clases, se encerraba en su laboratorio de pociones muy a menudo ya que la enfermería gastaba una cantidad preocupante de pociones para los nervios, la ansiedad o para dormir. Algunas mañanas durante el desayuno, el profesor parecía animado, ya que estaba claramente de buen humor, que terminaba agriándose con el paso de las horas lectivas.

Hermione recordaba todo eso mezclado con otros datos que en sí carecían de interés, pero que ella había memorizado a pesar de todo. Sabía que se echaba medio terrón de azúcar en el café por las mañanas, sabía que los días anteriores a lluvias le dolía la cicatriz ya que se la tocaba más que de costumbre. A pesar de parecer que llevaba siempre la misma ropa, el hombre tenía cuatro levitas que iba rotando. Una le faltaba un botón en el puño, otra estaba más descolorida que las demás debido a los lavados y las dos restantes estaban impolutas pero una le quedaba más corta que otra…

Sabía que su profesor le gustaba mucho comer carne y siempre pedía la misma marca de Whisky de fuego en las tres escobas. Snape compraba muy a menudo en Hogsmade una botella de vino de elfo para perderse con ella en el interior del bosque perdido. Solía tomársela bajo el resguardo del mismo árbol, mientras leía interesadamente la prensa muggle. Hermione quería averiguar qué era lo que leía su profesor con tanto interés en aquellos periódicos que tanto se alejaba de su mundo, así que le pidió a su madre que le mandara el mismo periódico que su profesor solía leer. Su madre aceptó satisfacer sus deseos y todos los días le mandaba religiosamente el periódico del día anterior, que leía con avidez. Hermione era incapaz de saber qué le interesaba tan arduamente a su viejo profesor, pero gracias a eso, había adquirido la costumbre de leer la prensa escrita.

Después de varias semanas sin averiguar nada nuevo y aburrida de vigilarle en la lejanía, decidió hacer algo más drástico. Sabía que aquella tarde en semana, Snape tenía por costumbre en encerrarse en su laboratorio para abastecer de nuevas pociones la enfermería, así que después de pensárselo varias veces, decidió esconderse en un armario en los que el profesor guardaba viejos manuales que no solía consultar nunca. No estaba muy segura si iba a descubrir algo o si iba a desperdiciar su tarde en un armario respirando vapores de pociones, pero quería estar allí. Quería contemplar a su profesor, quería averiguar qué hacía tanto tiempo allí encerrado, aunque todo apuntase algo inofensivo como pociones curativas.

Hermione preparó el armario y se escondió en él antes de que el profesor siguiera con su horario rutinario. Perforó la madera por detrás para que el aire fuera menos viciado y encantó la puerta por dentro, para no perderse detalle de lo que hacía el profesor en el interior de su aula. Por fuera era madera normal, pero por dentro era traslúcido, similar al cristal, semejantes a esos espejos que usa la policía en las comisarías para observar sin ser descubiertos.

Hermione esperó con paciencia a la llegada del oscuro hombre, que se despojó de la capa y la levita al llegar, dejando las telas abandonadas sobre el respaldo de su silla. El hombre remangó su impoluta camisa blanca hasta la altura del codo dejando a la vista aquella marca, ya descolorida como un tatuaje viejo, que todos los ex mortífagos ocultaban con vergüenza.

Jamás se había fijado en los brazos bien torneados y fuertes que se gastaba el profesor.

Snape puso varios calderos al fuego y con presteza comenzó a preparar ingredientes. Su manejo con el cuchillo era rápido y eficaz, lo que cabría esperar de un profesor de pociones. Hermione no perdía detalle de sus pálidas manos hacendosas, cortando, machacando, moviéndose suavemente por encima de los ingredientes, hasta que el profesor interrumpió sus movimientos suaves clavando la punta del cuchillo con vehemencia en la madera de la mesa.

Hermione ahogó un grito en sus labios cuando el profesor alzó la vista de la mesa para clavar sus ojos negros como el carbón directamente en el armario dónde se escondía.

Se tapó con las manos la boca e intentó no respirar muy fuerte. En esos momentos se percató del fallo del no haber colocado un encantamiento insonorizador dentro del armario.

_Como me descubra aquí dentro, no tengo escapatoria ni excusas. _

El profesor se quedó unos segundos contemplando el armario, con una de sus manos aún agarrando el mango del cuchillo. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho, su profesor tenía un semblante feroz y asustaba.

Torció el gesto y sin más, prosiguió con lo suyo.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, feliz de no haber sido descubierta.

Hermione se deleitó en poder mirar a su profesor sin reparos, sin tener que disimular como solía hacer en clase. Era admirable que fuera capaz de realizar tantas complicadas pociones al unísono sin cometer fallos. Cuando se concentraba, su profesor arrugaba levemente la frente y ahora se movía de un caldero a otro, añadiendo ingredientes, removiendo, recitando hechizos, como un bailarín ejecutando una complicada danza que sólo él era capaz de realizar.

La temperatura del lugar comenzó a elevarse debido a los fuegos y los vapores que escupían los calderos, disparando la humedad y el calor sofocante, semejante al de una sauna. La piel del profesor comenzó a transpirar, su cabello se apelmazó adhiriéndosele en el rostro y la camisa blanca comenzó a ceñirse en sus varoniles formas.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma, memorizando cada detalle que dejaba intuir aquella tela, mientras retorcía nerviosamente la tela de su falda. El vello negro de su pecho, su espalda… no estaba musculoso, pero se le veía fibroso, fuerte.

_Así que haces ejercicio, profesor…_

Hermione se censuró sus propios pensamientos. Su mente estaba yéndose por caminos desvergonzados y ella no estaba allí por eso.

Deshizo el nudo de su corbata de uniforme para poder respirar mejor.

El calor comenzó acusarse allí dentro y se sentía mareada. Afortunadamente si el profesor seguía con ese ritmo, pronto terminaría de elaborar aquellas pociones y ella podría escapar de la ratonera que se había convertido aquel armario.

La luz del día se disipó mientras el profesor de pociones enfrascaba y etiquetaba con tranquilidad las pociones curativas para la enfermería. Hermione sentía pesadez en las piernas por permanecer quieta y de pie durante tanto tiempo, pero apenas se atrevía a moverse.

_Al final no había averiguado nada nuevo._

Las sombras comenzaron a devorar cada rincón del aula de pociones, pero el profesor no parecía incómodo verse sumergido en aquella oscuridad. Seguía moviéndose con destreza dentro de sus dominios, como pez en el agua.

_Espero que termine pronto… tengo ganas de beber agua, ir al baño y sentarme un rato. Esto al final ha sido una mala idea, una pérdida de tiempo. _

Entonces el profesor hizo algo que no esperaba en absoluto: puso un nuevo caldero al fuego.

Hermione comenzó a devorarla la desesperación hasta que la luz que provenía de aquel pequeño fuego iluminó aquel insólito caldero.

En sus años de bruja no había visto nada parecido, era de tamaño pequeño y sospechaba que era de peltre. Lo más extraño de todo es que estaba policromado, pero la pintura se había agrietado y desconchado por varios sitios y tenía un enorme abollón en un lado. Se podía ver a simple vista que debía ser antiquísimo y unos extraños rostros que parecían estar gritando adornaban el borde superior. El resto del caldero estaba adornado por extraños ornamentos que no terminaba de comprender. Parecía como si hubieran escrito una y otra vez en sus paredes, en distintos idiomas y alfabetos, escribiendo encima de otra hasta hacer una maraña casi ilegible.

Hermione sintió sus fuerzas renovadas y no perdía detalle del siniestro profesor, que iluminado sólo por el fuego azulado del caldero, añadía ingredientes y recitaba palabas en susurros que no conseguía oír con claridad. Hermione no sabía qué ingredientes estaba añadiendo a la poción, la oscuridad imperante impedía verlos con claridad, pero sí logró ver cómo el profesor lanzaba varios recortes de periódico a su interior

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero estaba completamente segura que aquello era magia oscura. El ambiente había cambiado a su alrededor y se sentía más denso, más peligroso.

El profesor despareció de su visión y le escuchó hurgar en un armario al final de la clase. Algo comenzó a quejarse y arañar, pero el profesor con su voz hipnotizante, pidió que se calmara.

Hermione comenzó a exaltarse. El no poder ver qué ocurría, el hallarse envuelta en tinieblas, la estaban deshaciendo en nervios.

Sintió deseos de escapar muy lejos de allí, pero también quería seguir espiándole, ver qué tramaba.

Tuvo que ahogar un segundo grito. El profesor se había acercado nuevamente al caldero, portando por el cuello a un pollo… vivo. El animal se debatía, intentando en vano escapar del agarre del hombre, pero Snape lo tenía bien sujeto y no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

La luz de las llamas iluminó el rostro impasible del profesor de pociones, que no parecía apiadarse del pobre animal que estaba muerto de miedo.

Igual que aquella alumna en el interior de aquel armario.

_Pero qué coño…_

Sin que le temblara el pulso, el hombre acercó el cuello del animal a su boca, clavando sus dientes con fuerza. El pollo profirió un cacareo de dolor y se debatió, desesperado. Pero el temible profesor más clavaba sus dientes, hasta que consiguió desgarrar un trozo de carne con sus incisivos.

Del animal comenzó a brotar sangre a borbotones, resbalando por las comisuras de la boca del hombre y chorreando de rojo su impoluta camisa blanca.

Snape escupió en el suelo y comenzó a drenar la sangre del pollo al interior del caldero, como un infernal carnicero.

Hermione apenas si conseguía respirar.

_**-**__**O**__**stende mihi faciem tuam**__**.**_

El hombre recitaba esas palabras como un mantra, mientras miraba fijamente el interior del caldero. Un resplandor rojizo comenzó a brotar del caldero y en el rostro imperturbable de Snape, se dibujo una gran mueca, una sonrisa cruel y siniestra que se gravó a fuego en la mente de su alumna que lo espiaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione se había escondido en una solitaria escalera para hojear su periódico con tranquilidad. Sus compañeros estaban un poco más excitados de lo normal durante el desayuno ya que esa misma mañana se celebraba un partido de quidditch, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, así que no la habían dejado leer en paz. Afortunadamente el edificio se había sumergido en un apacible silencio ya que todos habían acudido a tropel a presenciar el juego, incluido seguramente el profesor Snape, que no solía perderse ninguno.

Así que gracias al partido, ella tendría su momento de sosiego y podría enfrascarse en la lectura del periódico muggle que le había mandado su madre esa misma mañana.

Aún no tenía alguna pista de qué leía el hombre con tanto interés en aquellas páginas y quizás no lo supiera nunca.

_Quizás le gusta estar informado… después de todo ha sido un espía toda su vida. Pero no… el periódico era un elemento clave, después de todo había visto introducir en aquel extraño caldero trozos de papel recortados de la prensa._

Hermione después de presenciar aquel tenebroso ritual de Snape, se vio tentada en denunciarle ante los aurores, pero desechó enseguida la idea. Snape había conseguido un buen status en el mundo mágico después de la guerra y sabía que necesitaba algo más que su palabra para denunciarle. Después de todo, sólo había matado un indefenso pollo… Aparte de unos pocos magos veganos que conocía, dudaba que le interesara ese crimen a alguien.

Tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma.

Había buscado información en la biblioteca sobre el tenebroso ritual que había presenciado por parte de Snape, sin hallar nada de interés. No había leído nada que se le pareciera, así que decidió pedir permiso para consultar en la zona prohibida. No encontró absolutamente nada sobre aquel extraño caldero ni sobre rituales con animales vivos.

Necesitaba escarbar más en libros de magia tenebrosa, pero dudaba que pudiera encontrar algún dato en el colegio, así que desistió en su búsqueda hasta que pudiera ir a la ciudad.

Hermione leyó por encima las páginas de política y las noticias internacionales. Prestó bastante interés a las de cultura, llegando a las locales y sucesos, que era las que más atención prestaba. Las páginas de sucesos se centraban en la búsqueda de dos chicas que habían desaparecido en condiciones similares a las afueras de Londres, en cambio las locales se cebaban con la puesta en libertad de un famoso pedófilo que tuvo en jaque en su momento a toda la población.

-Joder.- susurró a leer aquel titular.

Después de pasarse veinte años en la cárcel, habían soltado al pedófilo que había saldado su deuda con la ley. El artículo describía cómo había abusado de más de una veintena de niñas y la policía consiguió echarle en guante casi de casualidad. Después de tanto tiempo, el preso había demostrado buena conducta en la cárcel y su deseo de reinsertarse nuevamente en la sociedad y ser útil, así que le habían rebajado la condena, con puesta en libertad.

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que apenas notó cómo alguien se había deslizado suavemente a su espalda, como una serpiente acechante. De repente sintió la voz aterciopelada de su maestro de pociones respirando en su oído.

-Volverá a violar…

Hermione no pudo evitar un respingo, poniéndose de pie casi al instante. Su profesor, que normalmente habría ido a ver el partido, se había inclinado sobre su espalda, peligrosamente cerca y había visto lo que estaba leyendo.

Casi no había borrado de su rostro de sorpresa cuando el hombre rompió aquella proximidad, prosiguiendo su camino, arrastrando su fiel capa a su paso.

Hermione alzó el rostro del hipnotizante vaivén de la tela para dirigirse a su profesor. Él había abierto una pequeña ventana por la que ella estaba dispuesta a colarse.

-El artículo dice que está muy arrepentido por todo lo que hizo… ¿Acaso no cree en la redención de los delincuentes? ¿Acaso no cree que los puedan reinsertarse?

El hombre paró de golpe su avance.

-Sí lo creo… creo que la gente puede cambiar tanto a mejor como a peor y creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Pero ese no es el caso…

-¿Y qué tiene este tipo de especial?

Snape comenzó a colocarse correctamente los puños de su levita, en una pose casi teatral.

-Ese tipo no es absoluto especial, sino todo lo contrario… No se reinsertará jamás. Una cosa son los delincuentes comunes y otra los monstruos, señorita Granger. Los primeros tienen el poder de elegir el camino, en cambio los monstruos no pueden negar su naturaleza.

El hombre volvió levemente el rostro hacia atrás, dejando entrever en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado, casi una mueca.

-Los monstruos jamás podrán cambiar... Son lo que son y no dejarán de serlo, nunca podrán negar su verdadera naturaleza aunque se disfracen de seres humanos. Aunque deseen aparentar ser buenas personas… la oscuridad habita en ellos.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó como si estuviera ante un peligro real, completamente en tensión, cosa que no terminó de entender.

Por un momento, no supo si hablaba de sí mismo.

El profesor de pociones que aprovechó su titubeo para poner fin aquella extraña conversación y desaparecer al fondo de la galería tras sus largos pasos.

-Que tenga buen día, señorita Granger.- le deseó sin mirarla siquiera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione intentaba respirar con normalidad a pesar de estar deshecha en nervios. Estaba a buen recaudo bajo la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado Harry sin hacer preguntas.

Le seguía muy de cerca, arriesgándose demasiado a ser descubierta. Si alzaba el brazo, sería capaz de tocarle. Pero ya estaba cansada de vigilarle de lejos.

_Quiero tocarle… pero no sé por qué. Su piel pálida se ve tan suave._

El hombre había cambiado de repente sus rutinas y había decidido seguirle. Estaba más hosco que de costumbre y aquella tarde se había encerrado en su despacho, negándose a recibir a todos los alumnos que habían osado golpear su puerta.

Snape se había salido de su despacho a la hora de la cena, con una gruesa capa de viaje y caminaba a grandes zancadas, sumergido completamente en sus propios pensamientos con aire exaltado.

Le siguió vagar por el castillo hasta que el hombre se decidió salir al exterior, saliendo por la cancela principal y desapareciendo por el camino que iba a Hogsmade.

Hermione se sintió tentada en seguirle hasta el exterior, pero las normas y un falso sentimiento de seguridad se lo impidieron. Sabía que en el colegio no podría hacerle nada… pero allá fuera, no estaba muy segura si el hombre iba a respetar su presencia.

Bajó la capa y la brisa fría nocturna golpeó su rostro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione contempló a Severus Snape aquella mañana entrar al comedor rodeada de un aura de paz y armonía que le era más que conocida. Sin disimular observó el ritmo de sus pasos largos cruzando la estancia hasta la mesa de profesores.

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente cabreada. Lo que hubiera hecho la noche anterior fuera de los muros del colegio, había satisfecho a la bestia interior del profesor.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- llamó la atención de sus amigos, que estaban desayunando bajo una nebulosa de sueño.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó Harry claramente nervioso, dejando su taza de café en el tablero de la mesa. Su amiga últimamente estaba más que extraña y eso le preocupaba. Todos habían pasado por un mal trance durante la guerra y su amiga había sido su pilar durante todo aquel tiempo. Temía que el estrés sufrido le saliera de alguna extraña forma.

Ron seguía engullendo su copioso desayuno aunque le prestara atención.

-Sabes que te pedí ayer la capa…- Harry afirmó la cabeza. Se la había dejado incondicionalmente, sin hacer preguntas porque confiaba plenamente en ella.- la usé para seguir a Snape.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione, no me digas que sigues con eso!- exclamó el muchacho.

-¡Le seguí hasta las afueras del colegio!- interrumpió la gryffindor ligeramente molesta.-El profesor pasó la noche fuera de Hogwarts y ahora aparece con esa cara de suficiencia y satisfecho. ¿no te parece sospechoso? ¿No crees que está tramando algo?

Harry contempló en la lejanía al profesor y después clavó sus ojos en los de Ron. Los muchachos se contemplaron un momento y comenzaron a desternillarse. Ron no pudo evitar escupir migas de pan por toda la mesa.

-¡Hermione no puedo creer que seas tan inocente!

Hermione se levantó molesta de la mesa, pero la mano firme de Harry impidió que se marchara. El muchacho se calmó un poco indicándole con la cabeza que tomara asiento.

Ron no paraba de reír y eso la estaba enfureciendo, por un momento le entraron ganas de estamparle su pecosa cara contra la mesa. Harry, que estaba sosegado, retomó la conversación.

-¿Acaso no has pensado qué puede hacer un hombre de su edad fuera por la noche?- preguntó Harry.- Piensa en la explicación más lógica.

Hermione arrugó la nariz sin entender qué le estaba intentado explicar su mejor amigo.

-¡Seguramente se fue de putas, Hermione!- exclamó el pelirrojo, la sutileza y la delicadeza no había sido nunca su fuerte.

-Que recurra a la prostitución no lo tengo del todo claro… pero quizás sí que tenga algún lío por ahí.- dijo pensativo Harry mientras se golpeaba levemente los labios con un dedo.- Snape después de la guerra se ha convertido en un mago muy popular y estoy seguro que más de una querría echarle el guante.

-Pero…- Hermione estuvo a punto de contarles cuando le vio arrancar la cabeza de aquel pobre pollo de un mordisco, pero su amigo la interrumpió revelando una verdad que hasta ese momento no había querido admitir.

-Ahora hablemos de tu obsesión por el profesor, Hermione. Lo que te pasa… ¿no será que te has colado por él y no sabes cómo llamar su atención?

El rostro de Hermione se encendió como una bombilla, a pesar que deseaba ocultarlo, su rostro era fácil de leer por sus amigos.

-Por Merlín, Hermione…- dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.- sólo tú podrías colgarte de un vejestorio así.

-¡IROS A LA MIERDA!- gritó la muchacha enfadada, levantándose con vehemencia de la mesa.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?- preguntó Ron extrañado, aguantándose claramente una risita nerviosa.- Si te enfadas así, es por algo…

-Cuando el río suena…- aprovechó para chichar Harry, divertido de ver a su amiga perder su locuacidad habitual y sin recursos con los que defenderse por primera vez en su vida.

\- Sois unos impresentables, eso me pasa por confiar en vosotros.

-No te vayas así… ¡No te enfades, ven hablar con nosotros!

Hermione dedicó a sus amigos una peineta con el dedo, para largarse a toda prisa del comedor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione arrojó a un lado el periódico que había recibido aquella mañana. Era incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura y se paseaba por su dormitorio como una leona enjaulada. Cada vez que recordaba a los dos idiotas de sus amigos, su cuerpo reventaba de irascibilidad, no sabía si por sus burlas o por su secreto desvelado.

Llevaba varios días sin hablarles por su orgullo herido, pero tenían toda la razón.

Ya no tenía sentido negárselo. Después de todo, en su interior lo supo siempre, aunque se resistiera a admitirlo.

Sí, estaba enamorada perdidamente de su profesor de pociones y no podía evitar sentirse ridícula por dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos. No estaba muy segura cuándo habían florecido, pero los había estado alimentando con el espionaje al profesor. Había querido disfrazar su amor de misión y ahora estaba complemente atrapada en esos sentimientos que no la llevarían a ninguna parte, porque era evidente que su profesor no la veía más allá de una alumna aventajada y dirigente.

Era indiscutible que el profesor tenía sus secretos, su rostro chorreando sangre de aquella pobre gallina acudía a su mente de vez en cuando, pero ya no estaba segura si quería averiguarlo.

_Tengo que parar… esto ya se me está yendo de las manos. Les pediré disculpas a los chicos y esta noche acudiré con ellos a la fiesta de Halloween. Olvidaré todo. Me divertiré y olvidaré todo lo que rodea a Snape._

Hermione tomó la determinación de dejar en paz a su profesor para siempre. Tomó asiento en su cama y se sumergió en la lectura de aquel periódico. Al menos, su obsesión por el profesor le había llevado a adquirir el gusto por la prensa escrita.

Estaba leyendo otro caso de desaparición cerca de Londres, últimamente desaparecían muchas chicas a las afueras de la ciudad que traía de cabeza a la policía cuando un titular la llamó la atención.

**Ex convicto hallado brutalmente asesinado a las orillas de un río.**

El pedófilo que había sido puesto en libertad hacía poco, había sido hallado asesinado a hachazos, pero antes de matarle, le habían cortado el miembro viril y se lo habían hecho tragar. Hermione superó enseguida aquel dato perturbador y sintió una simpatía casi automática por el homicida, ya que había librado al mundo de semejante basura humana.

Se sospechaba de los familiares de sus antiguas víctimas, pero la policía no había logrado averiguar nada en la escena del crimen ya que el asesino no había dejado ninguna pista que seguir.

Hermione bajó el periódico y contempló distraídamente el paisaje a través de los vidrios de su ventana.

-Un monstruo menos…

Se levantó como un resorte de su cama.

Había evocado aquella extraña conversación que había mantenido con su profesor de pociones y eso la puso sumamente nerviosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione consiguió solventar el tema de su disfraz de Halloween con presteza. En realidad no había pensado en qué ponerse hasta que había hecho las paces con sus amigos y estos le habían preguntado de qué iba a disfrazarse.

Sus compañeras habían conseguido hermosos disfraces y algunos un tanto atrevidos, teniendo en cuenta que era para lucir dentro de una entidad escolar. Después de pensarlo un poco, usó un sencillo vestido negro de falda larga y una capa de viaje con capucha y se maquilló como una calavera mexicana.

Se contempló en el espejo, satisfecha por el resultado teniendo en cuenta que era completamente improvisado.

¿_Qué cara pondrá el profesor cuando me vea de catrina?_

_Pues seguro que una de completa indiferencia, como siempre. Ella pensaba en todas horas en él, cuándo estaba segura que él ni la tenía en cuenta._

Acudió al comedor con sus amigos, deseando divertirse lo máximo esa noche y alejar de sus pensamientos a cierto profesor de pociones.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al comedor, fue buscarle con la mirada. Era complicado dejar de lado viejas costumbres y para Hermione el profesor lo era.

Se concentró en la comida, en divertirse con sus amigos y lo estaba logrando, pero no podía evitar sus desviar su mirada a la mesa de los profesores de vez en cuando.

Severus Snape conservaba el aura de aburrimiento y hastío de costumbre, mientras comía con parsimonia el contenido de su plato y mantenía conversaciones con monosílabos con sus compañeros. Los profesores también se les veían más animados que de costumbre.

Aquella pequeña celebración le estaba viniendo de perlas al colegio para ahogar aquella tristeza imperante que gobernaba el castillo. Por una noche podían olvidarlo todo y celebrar que estaban vivos.

Todos menos Snape, que parecía haber deseado morir en la casa de los gritos… y una alumna que no podía evitar desearle a lo lejos.

_Hay algo raro en él… consulta demasiado el reloj del comedor. ¿Acaso está deseando irse? De todas formas nunca le entusiasmaron las fiestas._

El hombre apuró el contenido de su vaso y se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose de sus colegas. Hermione hizo lo propio mientras el hombre caminaba hacia la puerta del comedor.

Mandó a la mierda su resolución e iría tras el profesor.

_¿Será que tiene una cita? ¿Habrá quedado con su novia misteriosa?_

Unos celos irracionales la pusieron en marcha.

Para que no fuera sospechoso, les dijo a sus amigos que le dolía mucho el estómago y se iría a dormir. Neville, que siempre fue el más caballeroso de todos, fue el único que se ofreció acompañarla a la torre.

-No estoy tan mal Neville, gracias.- le susurró en el oído.- Mejor quédate aquí, Luna no te quita ojo…

Eso convenció al gryffindor, que estaba deseando que la ravenclaw se le pusiera a tiro. Hermione guiñó el ojo a su compañero y salió presta del salón.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione siguió a su profesor hasta la verja de la escuela. La figura del hombre se recortaba en la oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna, que brillaba con rabia en su manto negro de estrellas.

No sabía si la teoría de Harry y Ron sobre la supuesta amante del hombre era cierta, pero quería saber qué hacía el profesor por las noches fuera del castillo.

Suspiró fuertemente, como insuflándose fuerzas, como si tuviera que sumergirse al fondo del mar y salió al exterior, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina. Sabía que estaba violando las reglas del colegio, pero ya a esas alturas, no podía resistirse.

El hombre no llegó muy lejos. Simplemente bordeó un poco la cerca del castillo para pararse al lado de un enorme y viejo árbol. El hombre se asomó al enorme hueco que se había formado por los nudos del árbol y metió la mano.

Entonces desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione apareció en una calle desierta completamente desconocida. Sin pensarlo mucho había tocado el traslador que el profesor escondía en el hueco de aquel árbol. Después se arrepintió… _¿Y si lo conducía directamente al dormitorio de su amante?_

Afortunadamente no la había llevado a la casa de ninguna mujer, sólo a una calle oscura y solitaria de lo que parecía una urbanización de pequeñas casitas.

Hermione miró con atención a su alrededor, pero del profesor no halló ni rastro, se había esfumado, evaporizado ante sus narices. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde ir. No lo podía asegurar por completo, pero juraría que se encontraba en Londres. En las afueras de Londres para ser más exactos, en unos de esos pequeños barrios dormitorios que se formaban alrededor de las grandes ciudades.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo vagando sin rumbo.

_¿Qué carajo hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Debería estar en la fiesta de Halloween con mis amigos, no vagabundeando… Es evidente que he perdido al profesor y no lograré encontrarle._

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, hacia su dirección. Al fin encontraba a alguien en aquello lares, aquel barrio parecía completamente muerto.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó el hombre.

-Buenas noches.- saludó ella por inercia sin parar de caminar, sin prestarle mucha atención al desconocido.

-¿Te has perdido?- preguntó de repente el hombre, extrañado de ver una joven disfrazada de Halloween por aquel barrio perdido.

Hermione se paró en seco y alzó la vista contemplando aquel hombre de mediana edad bastante atractivo. Sus rasgos eran suaves y bien definidos, con el cabello rubio y cuidosamente bien peinado. Se podía ver a simple vista que se cuidaba mucho.

-No, ahora regreso a casa.

El hombre sonrió levemente.

-No es bueno que una chica de tu edad camine sola por la noche, últimamente están desapareciendo muchas en Londres. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Inconscientemente Hermione se llevó la mano a su capa, tocando la varita. Aquella sutil insistencia, aquella amabilidad complaciente y suave la incomodó.

Su instinto le decía que corriera, pero quizás era que estaba demasiado cansada y paranoica después de llevar tanto tiempo tras el profesor.

-No, muchas gracias.

El hombre le indicó amablemente que tuviera cuidado y prosiguió su camino.

Hermione bajó su mano al ver la figura del hombre desaparecer tras una esquina y siguió caminando.

_Aquello no tenía sentido… ya estaba más que harta de perder el tiempo en esas calles sucias y tenebrosas. Volvería al castillo, se despojaría de aquel disfraz y se iría a la cama. _

Por esa noche estaba segura que no iba averiguar nada más.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y miró su reflejo en el cristal de un coche aparcado.

Con el disfraz de catrina estaba verdaderamente guapa.

_¿Se habrá fijado Snape? Lo dudo, él solo me mira como una alumna más, jamás me mirará como una mujer…_

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sintiéndolo extraño al tacto debido a la gruesa capa de maquillaje blanco.

Entonces lo vio en el reflejo.

Una figura masculina se había deslizado sigilosamente a su espalda blandiendo por encima de su cabeza lo que parecía un bate de béisbol.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sintió una explosión de dolor en su cabeza y sus piernas fallaron, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Intentó defenderse, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de lo que parecía un forcejeo, pero no pudo aguantar más y cerró los ojos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione despertó y soltó la palabrota más grave que conocía. Se hallaba recostada en una blanda cama que no lograba reconocer, pero al menos ya no estaba tirada en la calzada. La cabeza le dolía horrores, se incorporó levemente y soltó otra palabrota.

De pronto recordó que había sido asaltada y preocupada se tocó el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, afortunadamente ésta seguía donde la había dejado. Se tocó la cabeza, en busca de una herida ya que aquel hijo de puta la había golpeado con fuerza, pero misteriosamente no tenía indicios de haber sido herida.

Como si alguien la hubiera curado… con magia.

Se incorporó y sintió náuseas. Se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, totalmente desubicada.

Estaba en una casa que no conocía. Los suelos eran de frío mármol, la decoración diáfana y las paredes estaban desnudas, sin cuadros que la decoraran. Hermione se sintió como en una habitación impersonal de hotel y consiguió levantarse.

Comprobó sorprendida que no estaba encerrada en aquel dormitorio.

Salió de la habitación y siguió un largo pasillo con su varita en posición de ataque dispuesta a defenderse de quien fuera que la había atacado. Lo más sabio sería huir de allí cuánto antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha se las había visto en peores situaciones, se dejó llevar por su impulso Gryffindor, avanzando paso a paso, hasta que llegó al salón principal de aquella casa.

Aquel salón tenía un ambiente impersonal, pero que parecía estar de obras porque había muchos plásticos colgando de las paredes y por todos los muebles. No había fotos, ni desorden, como si nadie viviera allí realmente. Hermione recordó aquellos catálogos anuales que sacaba una famosa empresa de muebles. Aquella casa parecía sacada de un catálogo, sin alma, sin vida, sin personalidad propia.

Encendió la punta de su varita ya que la oscuridad no la dejaba ver muy bien, manteniéndose en guardia, dispuesta arremeter contra quien fuera.

Soltó otra palabrota al descubrir un hombre tirado en el suelo atado de pies y manos.

-¡Ayúdame!- demandó el hombre con ojos llenos de pánico.- ¡Quiere matarme!

Hermione se acercó al hombre y reconoció al hombre que había querido ayudarla, se inclinó sobre él, dispuesta aflojar sus cuerdas.

-Yo no haría eso…

Esa advertencia tronó en su espalda, pero supo identificar su voz. Hermione se volvió abruptamente, apuntando con su varita.

Podía ver la figura de Snape distorsionada tras un plástico, estaba sentado en un sofá fumando plácidamente un cigarrillo.

Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto fumar nunca, realmente el profesor sabía esconder bien sus secretos. Eso explicaba sus dientes ligeramente amarillos.

-Por fin despiertas… estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo, señorita Granger.

El hombre arrojó la colilla al suelo y la apagó de un pisotón. Se levantó y traspasó el plástico, apartándolo con una mano.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Quiere matarme!- se retorció el hombre del suelo, intentando en vano liberarse de las cuerdas.

Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás por inercia cuando el profesor hizo una mueca de profundo asco y pisó la cara del hombre con la suela de sus botas.

-¡He dicho que te calles!- le gritó el tenebroso profesor.- Nadie puede oírte y nadie va ayudarte.

El hombre imprimió un poco más de fuerza en la suela de su zapato, distorsionando el rostro del hombre haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Hermione alzó su brazo y apuntó con su varita a su profesor, que no podía disimular que estaba disfrutando con eso.

-¡Para ahora mismo!- exclamó Hermione apuntando sin vacilar, dispuesta a luchar.- Le estás haciendo daño…

-Si yo no estuviera aquí… él te lo estaría haciendo a ti. ¿Quién crees que te ha noqueado con un bate de béisbol antes?

Hermione sabía que le había atacado un hombre, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que no había sido su profesor de pociones. La silueta que había visto en el coche no correspondía a Snape, sino a un hombre más menudo y estaba segura que si el profesor hubiera querido dejarla KO, no habría usado un método tan burdo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó con desespero el hombre.- Ha sido él, yo sólo intentaba ayudarte…

Hermione seguía apuntando a su profesor sin saber qué hacer, aquello se estaba poniendo más que extraño.

-Él no es un buen hombre, Granger. Es uno de esos monstruos de los que te hablé… Si no me crees, ve al sótano y échale un vistazo en el congelador de arcón que hay al final.

Hermione estuvo a punto de maldecir a su profesor, pero sus ojos… sus ojos vacíos revelaron una tristeza que jamás había visto en ellos. Snape dejó de pisar al hombre y se incorporó.

-Ve y contempla lo que ha hecho por ti misma… - dijo con desolación, señalando con el dedo la dirección.

Sin planteárselo mucho, su cuerpo se puso en marcha. Bajó la varita y casi corrió. Llegó a una cocina impoluta, equipada con los mejores electrodomésticos para cocinar. Un horno enorme y un robot de cocina carísimo que la madre de Hermione suspiraba por él desde hacía tiempo, pero que nunca se animaba a comprar por su elevado precio.

Entonces vio una pequeña puerta de madera y supuso que debía ser el sótano. Estaba cerrada con llave, pero la cerradura se abrió de un chasquido cuando la apuntó con su varita.

Hermione encontró una llave de luz junto a la puerta que no dudó en pulsar. Unas estrechas escaleras de madera conducían al interior del estómago de la casa, el aire era viciado y polvoriento debido a la poca ventilación.

Una luz led parpadeó y terminó encendiéndose. Una rudimentaria lámpara basada en un cable colgando del techo. Hermione bajó por los estrechos escalones. El sótano era muy pequeño, con ladrillos vistos y suelo de cemento, como si no hubieran terminado de construir aquella habitación. El sótano estaba completamente vacío, sólo un enorme congelador zumbaba en la oscuridad.

La luz blanca de la bombilla iba cobrando fuerza cuándo la muchacha se animó alzar la puerta del congelador.

Hermione contempló el interior sin entender muy bien, mientras su cerebro iba procesando el espanto que estaba contemplando. Había cuatro cabezas de mujer y un brazo envuelto en plástico. A pesar de estar en tan malas condiciones, pudo reconocerlas.

Las chicas que habían ido desapareciendo en Londres este tiempo atrás.

Dejó de caer de un golpe la puerta del arcón y vomitó la cena de Halloween en el suelo.

Se apoyó en la nevera que seguía con su zumbido monótono a pesar del horror que guardaba en su interior. Al recordar las cabezas de esas pobres chicas envueltas en film transparente, la hizo retroceder.

Aquella imagen se había grabado a fuego en su retina y sabía que jamás podría olvidarla.

Hermione quería salir de allí cuánto antes y no le bastó con correr, sino que desapareció para volver al salón de la casa, donde Snape había recuperado el bate del asesino para amenazarle con él.

-Le rompías las piernas para que no pudieran escapar… ¿verdad? ¿Disfrutabas torturándolas hijo de puta?

El oscuro mago alzó el bate sin esfuerzo y lo dejó caer sobre las piernas del hombre, haciendo un chasquido seco, como de madera rota. El asesino comenzó a gritar, ante el insufrible dolor de los huesos rotos.

Hermione le arrebató el bate al mago.

-¡Ya basta Snape! Llama a la policía, entregaremos a este asesino.

-¿La policía? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Igual que ese maldito pedófilo? Cuando le di caza, llevaba días acechando un colegio.

Hermione le acusó con el dedo, horrorizada.

-¿Tú mataste a ese hombre a hachazos?

-Sí, lo hice. La justicia es un chiste y estoy cansado de ver cómo estos monstruos acampan a sus anchas. ¿Llamar a la policía, dices?- Snape señaló al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.- Por mucho tiempo que esté en la cárcel, jamás podrá pagar las vidas que ha sesgado.

-Eso no te corresponde juzgarlo tú. No podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano… eso no está bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Acaso este engendro sabe qué está bien? ¿Acaso se merece que tengamos consideración con él después de lo que ha hecho? Recuerda lo que has visto…

Hermione sintió náuseas al recordar esas pobres chicas profanadas en el congelador del sótano.

Sus manos temblorosas aguantaban el mango del bate.

Snape se deslizó por el tobogán de sus dudas.

-Los verdaderos monstruos somos los seres humanos, Hermione. – La lengua de Snape deslizó suavemente su nombre, llamándola por vez primera así.- Todo el horror del mundo nace de nosotros… de nuestra oscuridad, de ese oscuro pasajero que nos susurra que el fin sí justifica los medios.

El hombre se había deslizado suavemente a su espalda, sintiendo el aliento del profesor acariciando su nuca.

Hermione apoyó el bate en el suelo como si fuera un bastón y se inclinó sobre el hombre que sollozaba en el suelo. Lo contempló con repulsión y se dirigió a él bajando la voz, confidente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué les hiciste eso a esas chicas? Quiero la verdad…

El hombre dejó de lloriquear y su rostro se transformó, revelando su verdadera forma. En sus labios una sonrisa de maniaco y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo peligroso, demente.

-Tenía que hacerlo… debo comerlas para regenerar mi cuerpo… y así podré vivir para siempre.

Hermione arrugó la nariz hiperventilando. Aquellas palabras, aquel deseo egoísta alimentando a otra bestia. Hermione recordó todas aquellas vidas sesgadas en la guerra, sus amigos caídos, sus semejantes asesinados sólo por la idea de un solo hombre, un solo monstruo.

Ella estaba rota, aunque la moviera el impulso de seguir adelante. quería superar toda aquella oscuridad que emergía de su interior, desbordándolo todo, deseosa de sumergirse en sus impulsos, revelando un deseo, siendo franca consigo.

Quería borrar la sonrisa de aquel rostro…

-Es un puto caníbal, no merece seguir viviendo.- la alentó el profesor a su espalda.

Dio un grito y alzó el bate por encima de su hombro, descargándolo sobre la cara de aquel engendro, sintiendo cómo la sangre la salpicaba en el rostro y el vestido. Sin parar de gritar volvió a descargarlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que alzó el golpeó con fuerza aquel cuerpo inmóvil, inerte. Quería hacerlo desaparecer a cada golpe, quería borrar todo lo que había hecho, aunque no pudiera.

-¡Hermione! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Hermione!

Aquella voz la regresó a la realidad, viéndose a sí misma golpeando aquella pulpa que había sido alguna vez un rostro humano.

Hermione soltó el bastón ensangrentado con estrépito y se dejó abrazar por su profesor, que la llamaba por su nombre, acariciando su cabello, haciéndola entrar en razón.

Comenzó a llorar, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione alzó el rostro para contemplar a su pálido profesor. Su rostro aún quedaba maquillaje de catrina, mezclándose con la sangre y lágrimas.

El rostro del profesor no era para nada de disgusto, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía satisfecho con el arranque de ira de la joven.

Luces azules centelleantes se colaron por las ventanas, iluminando el interior de la casa. Una vecina había alertado a la policía que había oído gritos de una chica en la casa de su vecino el _rarito._

Con un pase de varita borró todo el rastro que hubiera dejado Hermione y él por su paso en esa casa y sin más, desapareció con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione se dejó llevar por su profesor y le dejó hacer. Desapareció con él huyendo de lo que había hecho, del crimen que había cometido con sus propias manos. Había sesgado una vida al fin al cabo, ella que siempre había estado del lado de la justicia, de la luz… se había dejado llevar por las tinieblas de su corazón, por ese lado tenebroso que todos tenemos y había cometido una abominación.

Porque matar, siempre sería un acto malvado.

-Deja de sentirte así, se lo merecía.

Hermione volvió poco a poco a la realidad. Reconoció dónde estaban, habían vuelto a Hogwarts. Estaban bosque prohibido, más concretamente en el claro donde su profesor le encantaba acudir para beber esa botella de vino.

El hombre aún la tenía sujeta firmemente con sus brazos.

Sintió un calambrazo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, entonces intentó escapar, correr a buen recaudo al interior del castillo, pero el hombre la sujetó con fuerza. Intentó forcejear con él, pero el profesor era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Intentó apuntarle con la varita, pero de un manotazo, la lanzó a varios metros.

-Eres una chica verdaderamente mala, Hermione…- susurró a su oído.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Gritaré muy fuerte!

-Crees que te dejaré escapar… ahora que conseguí atrapar a mi _acosadora. _

Eso pareció sorprender a la muchacha, que dejó forcejear con el oscuro profesor. El hombre alzó suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos, obligándola a mirarle directamente.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Jamás había estado tan cerca de su profesor y ahora sospechaba que sería la última vez.

-¿Crees que no me daba cuenta cuándo me seguías a todas partes? ¿Crees que no te noté dentro de ese armario?

-¿Me viste?- preguntó recordando cuando el profesor clavó el cuchillo mientras contemplaba el armario donde se hallaba escondida.

\- _Pensabas_ tan alto, que era imposible no escucharte… ¿Realmente creías que no me daría cuenta que alguien había realizado encantamientos en mi aula?

\- Entonces…- Hermione no sabía si sobreviviría aquella noche, pero al menos se iría con sus dudas resueltas.- Si sabías que estaba allí. ¿Por qué hiciste aquel ritual?

-Quería compartirlo contigo, igual que lo de esta noche. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar mi rastro tan fácilmente con un traslador? Quería que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Compartirlo conmigo?- preguntó sin entender.

-Quería que esta noche me siguieras, al igual que quería que vieras el ritual. Aunque admito que la forma en la que maté ese pobre animal fue cruel y exagerada, pero con la única intención de asustarte. Quería que salieras, que me enfrentaras, pero te quedaste escondida…

-Realmente me asustaste.

-¿Y estás asustada ahora?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza.- No deberías. Ese ritual sirve para localizar a personas. Sabía que alguien estaba asesinando a esas pobres chicas, pero no sabía quién. Ese caldero me enseñó la identidad de ese energúmeno para poder darle caza. No quería que murieran más chicas inocentes… Y ya viste qué clase de monstruo era.

Hermione volvió azar la cabeza, contemplando aquel pálido rostro a la luz de la luna. Sus cabellos se mecían a merced de la brisa nocturna que traían susurros de anhelos que deseaba llevar a cabo.

Snape se había quitado su máscara ante ella, eliminando aquella neutra expresión, carente de sentimientos. Debajo de aquella fría careta se escondía aquel rostro sonriente, satisfecho de tenerla allí bajo su merced, bajo sus dominios.

El profesor era peligroso y ahora Hermione sabía su mayor secreto: cazador de monstruos. Su retorcido y desquiciado sentido de la justicia le había erigido como un guardián oscuro, como un cazador de monstruos y demás alimañas que se ocultaran en la oscuridad. Un oscuro don quijote que cansado de ver el sufrimiento de los inocentes había dejado de lado la moralidad para cortar de raíz todos los problemas.

Los buscaba, los juzgaba y los ejecutaba.

Hermione leyó todo eso en sus profundos ojos negros y se perdió en ellos, rindiéndose, sabiendo que todo había llegado a su fin…

Sabía cómo era Snape… el verdadero Severus Snape.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó bajando la voz ya que gritar sabía que sería inútil.

Como respuesta recibió una risotada por parte del profesor.

El tenebroso profesor estrechó aún más su abrazo, pegando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, envolviéndola con sus brazos, como el peligroso abrazo de una serpiente a una presa que tiene intención de comer.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Hermione.- susurró acercándose a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.- Quiero liberarte, Quiero verte abandonándote a tus deseos, liberándote de toda esa moralidad estúpida que nos tiene encadenados. Sé que lo que hago no está bien, pero ya no puedo cruzarme de brazos viendo cómo la gente sufre cuándo puedo hacer algo para detener esa oscuridad…

-¿Aunque también te condenes?

-¿Acaso no estamos condenados ya? Estoy cansado de la hipocresía, de las reglas… de un mundo que le da la espalda a los débiles. Si puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo, no dudaré en hacerlo.

-Estás desquiciado.

-Lo sé…. Pero tú también lo estás.

-¡Eres un asesino!

-Tú también lo eres…

Snape se incorporó un poco, alzando sus oscuros pozos sobre los suyos.

-Niégame que no lo disfrutaste… niégame que no deseaste matarle.

Hermione no contestó.

-Déjate llevar, muéstrame tus más oscuros deseos… camina a mi lado, sé mi compañera.

Hermione sentía que le iba a explotar el pecho.

Se sentía contenta pero confundida. Un amasijo de sentimientos contradictorios luchaban en su interior. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero se dejó abandonar a sus deseos más tenebrosos.

Sí que le había gustado terminar con aquel cabrón, sí que le había gustado impartir aquella justicia desquiciada.

Sí que quería liberarse.

Hermione se alzó de puntillas y le besó en la boca.

El hombre respondió a su demandante beso con apetito, respondiendo al deseo que ambos habían contenido, al anhelo que habían creído nunca poder realizar hasta ese mismo instante.

Se habían estado observando, deseándose en la lejanía y ahora estaban dispuestos a derribar todos los muros de contención. El profesor había leído en su mirada durante su primer día de clases y decidió que _cazaría_ a Granger. Había visto en ella el mismo interés que en él despertaba. Era bella, inteligente y lo mejor de todo, estaba dispuesta a seguirle dónde fuera.

La quería para él.

Comenzaron a devorarse, despojándose de todos sus roles mientras se desnudaban en el claro del bosque. Por aquella noche serían ellos mismos, sin máscaras, sin circunloquios morales… tan solo dos amantes que se devoraban vorazmente.

Se tomaron el uno al otro, deseando que aquello no terminara nunca, deseando que aquella noche de halloween fuera eterna.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione siguió con los ojos al profesor pasearse por el aula mientras gruñía e insultaba a sus alumnos.

Ambos se escondían bajo la máscara de profesor amargado y alumna aventajada.

El profesor notó su mirada persistente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que sólo ella supo leer en su rostro inexpugnable. El hombre le indicó con un sutil movimiento de barbilla, que dejara de hacer la idiota y volviera a su caldero.

Hermione añadió polvo de asenjo a su poción y suspiró levemente.

No sabía a dónde iba aquel sendero tenebroso que había comenzado a caminar junto a ese hombre que se erigía sobre el estrado de profesor, pero el recorrerlo junto a él la excitaba de mil formas.

Ahora era ella quien se encargaba de estudiar cada día en el periódico, buscando algún indicio de alguien que mereciera el _castigo_ de los magos. Él estaba feliz de haber encontrado a una discípula a la que enseñar todo lo que supiera, ella de poder abandonarse a sus deseos sin culpa.

Realmente disfrutaba ir de _caza_ con él. En los últimos meses habían liberado el mundo varios monstruos. Eran realmente selectivos con sus presas, nada de delincuentes comunes, sólo asesinos y violadores.

_-Y que le demos caza… ¿eso no nos convierte a nosotros en monstruos? ¿No somos peores que ellos?_

_-Quien sabe… quizás algún día tengas que matarme._

_-No bromees con eso, Severus. Ya sabes que no me gusta._

Sabía que lo que hacían no estaba del todo bien, pero no podían parar de hacerlo. Su relación se había construido alrededor de sus más oscuros deseos y ya se habían abandonado a ellos, alimentándolos cada noche en el dormitorio del profesor.

Eran dos almas oscuras y desquiciadas que se habían encontrado al fin.

_**¡Feliz halloween, sevmioneros!**_

_**No sé si muchos habrán llegado hasta el final para leer esta nota de autor. Sé que escrito un Sevmione un tanto extraño que no será del gusto de todos, pero la ocasión requería sacar a relucir lo más tenebroso de mi alma (risas)**_

_**Este OS participa en el reto que lanzó Marylou_Prince en la página de face SSHG. Ella lanzó el guante y yo me dispuse a recogerlo.**_

_**La historia originariamente no iba a ser así, sino que Snape iba a ser un Psicópata más oscuro, pero me percaté que no me divertía escribir sobre un Snape así, así que recordé la saga de "Dexter" o los mangas "Sensei no yasashii koroshikata" o incluso "Death note". Todos protagonizados por psicópatas con "buenas intenciones" y decidí hacerle un homenaje. Así fue como nació el Snape para esta historia, que no me producía el rechazo de la primera idea descartada.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado esta desquiciada historia.**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte**_

_**Anitasnape**_

_**Pd. Estoy terminando el nuevo capítulo de "no te acerques tanto a ella", sé que alguien posiblemente me lo preguntará, así que en breve tendremos actualización.**_


End file.
